In most desktop computers, commonly referred to as personal computers, there exists two slots opening to the front in the computer cabinet in which can be located various types of disk drives. The slots are sized to fit the standard height drive. With the advent of the one half high drive, two drives can now be fitted into a single slot thereby leaving open the other slot; or if a combination of a hard disk and a half high floppy disk are used there is a half size slot left open.
In the past the open slots have been covered by a front plate. However there always exists the necessity to store recording disks or other items commonly used with the computer. It is the purpose of the present invention to make use of the available space normally occupied by a disk drive for additional storage of computer accessories.